Afternoon Delight
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Edwin Jarvis inadvertently stumbles upon Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli, embarrassment abounds.


_Headcanon from tumblr: Angie and Carter get caught doing the do._

As warm hands skillfully played across her torso, Peggy Carter was once again reminded of how lucky she was to have ended up with someone like Angie Martinelli.

The petite Italian woman had persistently worked her way into Peggy's life without her even knowing it until, one day, Peggy came to the surprising realization that she not only wanted Angie in her life – she needed her too.

Once that knowledge settled in her heart, she had wasted no time in pursuing Angie, although truth be told, there wasn't much of a pursuit to be had. Angie was quick to reciprocate Peggy's affection and several hours later, after the two managed to pull themselves from bed, Angie had revealed she'd been head over heels for Peggy since the day they met.

While Peggy would readily admit it had taken her a great deal longer to accept and embrace her feelings, she was no less enamored with Angie.

And right now, as Angie's nimble fingers skillfully closed around her bare breast, she was truly captivated.

They were supposed to be discussing plans for their upcoming trip with Howard and Maria Stark to Italy, but as usual, one thing led to another and they had become distracted.

It was all Angie's fault, really, not that Peggy was complaining. There they had been, in the middle of poring over a map, trying to decide if it would better to visit Naples first and work their way north, or start in Florence and travel south And as Peggy had leaned in to peer at the tiny city names, Angie playfully dropped a kiss at the base of Peggy's neck. The base of Peggy's _highly sensitive neck_. A shudder passed through her, and Peggy knew Angie noticed because a moment later, Angie was leaning over from behind until she could easily palm Peggy's breasts.

Things had progressed rather rapidly from there with Peggy's blouse and undergarments falling to the floor, and Angie eagerly lowering herself between Peggy's thighs.

Peggy's head fell back in pleasure when she felt Angie's warm lips slowly kiss a teasing trail up her inner thigh. When those same lips closed around her, Angie's tongue expertly moved against her, Peggy tightened her hands, gripping the edge of the table sharply.

"Dear god," Peggy groaned, lifting her head to gaze at Angie in wonder. "What you're doing should be illegal."

Angie pulled away long enough to look at Peggy with a cheeky smile. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it is, Pegs," she quipped.

Despite her arousal, Peggy couldn't help laughing, but despite the small respite, she brought her hands to Angie's head and firmly guided it back down. "Less talking," she ordered and sighed when Angie resumed her earlier ministrations.

For a while, Peggy's satisfied sighs and murmured endearments were the only sounds in the otherwise quiet home, but when Angie slid not one, but two fingers, inside her, Peggy was suddenly quite grateful they were the only residence on their floor as she was certain any neighbors would clearly be aware of what was happening behind the ornate doors of the penthouse as she became more vocal.

Frantically squirming beneath Angie's lips and fingers, Peggy could feel the delicious tension building inside her and she glanced down just in time to see Angie look up at her with a satisfied smirk. The combination of those blue eyes staring at her in satisfaction, coupled with Angie's skilled fingers curling just so was too much, and Peggy let out a series of ragged screams as she finally found release.

Which was the moment Edwin Jarvis chose to rush into the study, umbrella raised high over his head, clearly intent on assisting Peggy fight off whatever fiend was attacking her.

"Miss Carter!"

Peggy's head snapped up just and Angie fell sideways in shock while Edwin Jarvis' face flushed a dull crimson as his eyes took in the scene before him.

Stifling a curse, Peggy leapt off the table and snatched her blouse from the floor, turning her bare back to the man and shrugging, rather ungracefully, into the garment. When she'd managed to button it to some semblance of decency, she turned to face him, smoothing her skirt over her hips.

Honestly, she didn't know who was more embarrassed – her, Edwin or Angie who had retreated to the window and refused to face either of them.

Leveling him with a steely gaze, Peggy all but hissed, "Since when do you make it a point to burst into people's home without permission?"

Jarvis had the good grace to avert his eyes. "I-I-I heard screaming," he explained, stumbling over his words.

Peggy clenched her teeth. "Yes. You did."

"I thought, perhaps, you were in trouble and required assistance."

Folding her arms, Peggy glared at him. "As you can see, I require no assistance from _you_ , Mr. Jarvis."

Jarvis bobbed his head rapidly and glanced between her and Angie. "Yes, ah, I can see that. Terribly sorry for the intrusion," he apologized, slowly backing out of the study, and waving awkwardly. "I'll be going then?"

But Peggy wasn't through with him. "Your key, Mr. Jarvis."

"Excuse me?"

She waved her hand at him. "I'm afraid I'm going to need your key."

Jarvis stared at her. "But without my key, I will be unable to enter the residence."

"Precisely," Peggy replied and wiggled her fingers at him again. " _Your key,_."

With a resigned sigh, he reached into his breast pocket and extracted the item in question.

"I must say, this is rather unorthodox," he grumbled, but nonetheless placed it in Peggy's outstretched palm.

Peggy's hand closed around it. "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis, and now, if you don't mind, I will bid you good day." Her tone left no room for conversation, and Jarvis apparently sensed that.

Turning toward Angie, who still had her back to them, he gave a polite nod. "Miss Martinelli."

"Mr. Fancy," she returned, her normally ebullient tone quite subdued.

"Miss Carter."

He turned to leave but stopped when Peggy called out, "Do be a dear, Mr. Jarvis and lock the door behind you when you leave."

"Of course, Miss Carter."

Peggy watched as he made a hasty retreat and waited until she heard the distinctive click of the tumbler falling in place before releasing a heavy sigh and sinking into a chair.

"Oh bloody Nora," she groaned, bringing a hand to her face. "Could this day possibly get any worse?"

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Angie standing in front of her.

"I didn't think it was all that bad until just a few minutes ago," she offered, a hopeful smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Peggy stared at her incredulously. "Edwin Jarvis burst in on us whilst you had your head buried between my legs, and I was screaming the Lord's name in vain. What about that doesn't give you cause for concern?"

Angie shrugged and knelt before Peggy, taking a hand in hers. "Well, it's not as if Mr. Fancy isn't well aware of what we do at night in our bedroom."

"Yes, but that's our _bedroom_ ," she stressed. "Not the desk in the study." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "And, after all my high-handed comments about Howard and his proclivities. I fear I shall never live this down."

Angie giggled. "I think you're overreacting, English."

Peggy frowned. "Well I don't. This is quite possibly the most embarrassing moment ever, Angie."

Shaking her head, Angie smiled and stood, hands reaching for the clasp at the side of her skirt.

"Angie, we were caught red-handed not more than ten minutes ago. What the devil do you think you're doing?" Peggy asked, but made no move to stop her.

Angie stepped out of her skirt and reached down to unclip her garters before bending over to slowly roll down her stockings. When the nylons lay haphazardly scattered on the floor beside her, Angie arched back up and leveled a sultry stare at Peggy.

"I think I'm trying to distract you," she informed her and slipped her blouse over her head before moving closer to stand in front of Peggy, clad only in her undergarments. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Is it working?"

Peggy's hands darted out and grabbed Angie by the waist, pulling her to her until she straddled Peggy's hips in the chair.

"Is what working, darling?"

Angie chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Tell me more about this plan?" Peggy asked as she brought her lips to Angie's neck.

Angie grinned. "I think I'd rather show you."


End file.
